User blog:VesperalLight/Archive Audio Quote Predictions
So, with the new characters, I can imagine a few characters are gonna use Archive Audio. These are some predictions of what quotes they'll use. Sloth - "Hey you Guys!" When entering the game. - "Ruth! Ruth! Ruth! Baby Ruth!" Second line when entering the game - "You've been bad!" In combat. - *Screaming* Travelling through the Vortex - "Sloth Love Chunk" To Chunk - "Break! Fall!" After respawning Beetlejuice - "It's Showtime! When entering the game - "I'm the Ghost with the Most, Baby." Second line when entering the game - "I've seen the Exorcist about 167 times, and it keep getting funnier every single time I see it!" Third line when entering the game - "Go ahead. Make my millenium." In combat - "That is why I won't do two shows a night anymore. I won't." After respawning - "Don't you hate it when that happens?" Second line after respawning - "Well, looks like I'm next." First line when leaving the game - "They're gone, split, out of here, afterlife kids." Second line when leaving the game - "Mom, Dad, I just want you to know, you're welcome at our house any time you want to come over." Third line when leaving the game E.T. - "E.T. Phone Home" When using the Phone Home -"Oooouch" After respawning Ethan Hunt - "What's happening?" First line when entering the game - "The show's about to start." Second line when entering the game - "I'm part of an agency... called the IMF." Third line when entering the game - "If I let you know here I'm going, I won't be on holiday." First line when leaving the game - "I'll send you a postcard." Second line leaving the game - "Now I'm out." Third line leaving the game - "Mission accomplished!" After completing a puzzle - "You have your seatbelt on?" When riding any car - "Things got a little out of hand." After respawning - "Who are you really, Brandt?." To Brand Harry Potter - "Hi there." When entering the game - "I just apparated, didn't I?" Second line when entering the game - "Hi!" Third line when entering the game - "I really should be getting back to the party." When leaving the game - "Later!" Second line when leaving the game - "We have to go there, now." Third line when leaving the game - "I love Magic." When using any spell - "I'm fine." After respawning - "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." When solving a puzzle - "This is mental." When idle - "Hermione, whatever this is, it isn't simple. You don't understand." To Hermione - "Voldemort..." To Voldemort - "Expelliarmus!" In combat - "Michief Managed" Second line in combat Voldemort - "Only I can live forever" First line when entering the game - "From this day forth, you put your faith.. in me." Second line when entering the game - "Come forward and join us.. or die." Third line when entering the game - "They never learn. Such a pity." First line when leaving the game - "Behold, Nagini, our work is done." Second line when leaving the game - "I do not need your help." When solving a puzzle - "I want to see the light leave your eyes!" First line in combat - "Avada Kevrada!" Second line in combat - "I can touch you... now!" To Harry Potter - "You've been taught how to duel, I presume?" When fighting a boss - "I want to see the light leave your eyes!" First line in combat Michael Knight - "Alright, what you got?" First line when entering the game - "So, what happened?" Second line when entering the game - "You ready?" Third line when entering the game - "Now I know what being run over by a truck really feels like." After respawning - "If I don't get you running pretty soon, you can put money on it." To Sonic the Hedgehog - "Okay pal, we're on." In combat - "You're out of your mind." To The Joker - "Even David had a better target when he went after Goliath." When fighting a boss - "A call for help!" First line when leaving the game - "One minute you're telling me to leave town, the next you're telling me to stick around." Second line when leaving the game - "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the last time I'll run into trouble in this town?" Third line when leaving the game Category:Blog posts